We Dance On
by blondie134
Summary: How different would Step Up 3D be if Nataile and "Kid Darkness" were together, throughout the movie. Nataile/"Kid Darkness...Love Story


**Hey…I know that this is a big change from my Twilight stories but I have been deciding to do this for a long time, and finally did it…so I hope you like it. Ever since I saw Step up 3D…I fell in love with "Kid Darkness" aka Daniel "Cloud" Campos. I always wondered what would have happened if Natalie and "Danny" went out and now I can. This story is going to follow the story line of the movie as best as I can, but some parts will be changed. So enjoy x **

**P.S. The rest of the dance crew are going to be made up people, so work with me here! lol x**

*Natalie's POV*

I woke up to the feel of light peppered kisses being placed up and down my tanned neck. I sighed, deeply. I felt my long curly brown hair get pushed passed my neck and onto my pillow, so my "attacker" could get better access. I felt "His" teeth scrape across my pulse point before I felt him, bite down, hard on my neck. Marking me as his. I moaned in response.

"I know that you are awake, baby" I heard my long-time-boyfriend growl into my ear.

"We have got to get up, because we are going to go down to the University to, check out the competition, for this year" He said in to my neck, tightening his hold he had on my waist.

"I don't want too, can't you and the rest of the crew just go instead?" I say finally twisting in his arms, so that I was facing him. I take in his facial features, which were gorgeous, dark brown eyes, rough jaw line, and sexy long-chin length black hair. He watched me with lust filled eyes.

"No Baby, we got to go…now" He said growling at me. I melted in his arms.

"Please, how about I stay and make every body, breakfast instead?" I said using the good-old puppy dog eyes that got him and Julian every time.

"Come, on Danny, you know you want cooked breakfast?" I say using his real name and not "Kid Darkness", which the rest of the crew call him. I give him a small kiss and one last look and he was mine. He sighed.

"Fine, but you have to promise, to stay here and cook, not go gallivanting all over New York City" He said to me whilst he picked his hand up and gently stroked my cheek. I melted at this gesture because he and I both knew that, I was the only one he showed this side to. This was one of the reasons, I love him so much.

I nodded my head. "I promise". He looked at me and smiled and leaned down and captured his lips into mine. He used his upper body strength from all of his dancing to roll us over so that I was lying on top of him. I could feel his hands slowly descend down until they reached their destination, my ass. He gave it a long squeeze, I answered him with a moan. His hands crept up the bottom of my top, just as he was about to lift my top off, there was a knock…well more like a bang on the door.

"Come on you two, we got to go" I hear Benjamin yell.

We both sigh. He removes his hand from my top. I roll off him and get dressed in some grey slacks and a simple black tank top I curled my hair which I moved so it was cascading down my back. When I am done I turn around and notice that he is wearing his black slacks, with a black and white t-shirt topped of with his signature leather jacket. He turned and looked at me.

"You look beautiful, Baby". He said smirking at me.

I move into his arms and give him a kiss, it was simple and sweet. When I pulled back, he kisses my head. We link our hands and walk out of our room.

The scene that confronts us is one of utter chaos. I mean, it looked like time square, it was so busy, some people were dancing, some were lounging around, and a few of them were sat around the table, but the funniest of all was Julian, as he was attempting to make breakfast.

Erica, who was sat at the table, was the first to notice us. She smiled at us and said "Oh…look who finally decided to get up and out of their bed, after a busy night, from what the rest of us heard".

As soon as she said this everybody turned around. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, causing me to blush. The others started to laugh at my embarrassment and Danny's smug expression. I felt Danny wrap his arms around me claiming me as his because of the lust filled looks the rest of the males from our crew were giving me. I sighed.

"Oh…give over" I heard Julian say. "I don't need to hear about my baby sister's sex life".

I just giggled and shook my head.

"So are you guys ready?" I hear Chris ask us.

"Well…I am but Nat's not going to go because she is going to make us breakfast". I heard Danny say from behind me.

I heard a few people whisper the word "yes".

"Are you sure?" Julian said to me whilst scraping the remains of burnt egg off the frying pan.

I nodded my head.

"Yep, I can't be bothered to go down to the university…but you can help if you want?" I say to him earning a few chuckles from the rest of the crew because they know just how much Julian loves cooking, enter sarcasm.

"I don't know…they are going to need some one to get them down there…so I cant stay and help out…I am so sorry" He says to me.

"No…we don't…we know where we are going…we go there every week …so you can stay here and help Nat cook breakfast" I heard Tom say causing every body to nod their heads in agreement whilst trying to keep themselves from laughing.

I turned to Julian and smiled sweetly and said "See…now you can stay and help me".

The look on his face was priceless.

He looked around and quickly realised that know one was going to help him out, so he gave up and just nodded.

"Awww, don't look so sad, you know, we can bond and stuff". I said laughing at his face.

"Alright, as much as we would all like to watch this…we actually have to go" Benjamin said walking to the door.

Every body else nodded and started walking to the door.

Well everybody except Danny as I was still in his arms.

"I'll be one minute, let me just say goodbye" Danny said to them.

"Alright, but be quick, no more than two minutes, so that means no sex…because we will hear you" Paul said glaring at Danny, who just glared right back, Paul whimpered and ran out of the door. I laughed as the rest of them walked out of the door to wait for Danny to say good bye to me.

"I'll be in the bathroom, reading" Julian said and left, very quickly, I might add. I giggled.

I turned in Danny's arms, so I was facing him. He took my face in his hands gently, He lent forward and our lips meet. His hands rest on my waist, and mine found there way into his hair.

We broke apart panting, our foreheads, resting against each other.

"Mine" He whispered and I nodded knowing he needed the reassurance, of that I was his.

"Always and you are mine" He nodded and we broke apart.

"Alright, I got to go before I get killed by Benjamin, so have fun with Juliana and I love you" He said in one big breath. I giggle and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, now get going because I actually kind of like having you around" I said whilst slightly pushing him out of the way.

He nodded and with one last kiss, he walked away and out of the door.

I sighed, already missing him. God, what the bloody hell is happening to me, oh wait I am in love that's what happened.

I smiled to myself.

Julian popped his head round the bathroom door and said "Is the coast clear of all romance" I just nodded my head and laughed.

I could really get used to my life, little did I know how much that was going to change.

**Okay…so what do you think, please tell me if this is worth, me caring on with…so feed back please. **


End file.
